The New Girl Is What!
by enoon
Summary: When a new girl comes to Death City and has come looking for Soul what will happen and what is her connection to the white haired scythe? has normal pairings plus OC's
1. Introduction

Enoon: Ello this is my first one so don't say mean things or i will hunt you down. *laughs evily petting a knife.*

Jamie: Hey nice kinfe are you gonna tell them who i am inspired by? *walks over with large grin*

Soul: Hey! Since when am I dating Maka? Wait why are you petting that knife. *looks at knife scared*

Maka: What am i not good enough... thats it isnt it... MAKA CHOP! *pulls book out of Souls head*

Enoon: Jamie i am not unless they really want to know. Maka tell soul that you guys will have another story devoted to how you got togeher and that i pet this knife cause its fun.

Jamie: Okay... So any way Enoon Doesn't own Soul Eater duh but she does own me unfortunitly and all the Oc's

introduction any one?

She was called angel. She was beautiful,dark brown hair with black cherry highlights and pale ivory skin that contrased her hair perfectly. She had eyes that were crystal green, red lips that every girl wanted and glisining shark teeth that fit her daring personality so well. To men and women she was perfection, someting that shouldn't be possible yet there she was. Her name Jamie Asira.

He was the coolest kid at the Death Weapon Meister Academy and had every thing he wanted, cool friends a cool meister who just happened to be his girlfriend. He was truly happy. But what was about to happen to him would change his life forever, but for the better or the worse.

Enoon: just the intro I will post first chapter ethir to night or tomrrow when I get the way these things at the beginning and end of chapters are for entertainment to make you laugh.


	2. Abandon

Enoon: ello my lovely reader as promised last night here is a new chap. *petting machete*

Jamie: I really don't like this chapter. *sighs* gimme that. *reaches for machete*

Enoon:NO! MINE!*chases with machete* Maka! Take over.

Maka: got it! Enoon owns all OCs AND songs PLEASE do not use the songs without permission. Enoon DOES NOT own soul eater...ENOON don't kill her! She's an important character!

Abandon

She had a gig tonight but something didn't feel right she felt as though something bad was going to happen tonight. Her thoughts were interrupted when a man hollered "Two minutes Angel!" She got up and changed into her outfit. She was wearing a black tank top with three red streaks across it and black skinny jeans with combat boots that came up one inch under her knee. She ran out onto the stage and all feelings of doubt and worry faded into the sound of the cheering crowd. The music started and that was her cue to start.

Anger its consuming you

But you never let it through

And you it's gonna take you one day

No more running away

Come join me

Can't you feel the need?

Come join me

Come be free OH

You wanna give in

To the animal within'

You wanna give in

To the animal within'

She finished the song and the two others for the night and waited outside for her ride. After about ten minutes her so called dad picked me up. "How was the show sweetie?" he asked his step daughter who just happened to hate him. "It's not sweetie its Angel or Jamie." she hissed with venom dripping off every word. All he did was sigh. That when it hit her an extreme pain that stretched all over her body, the worst in her arms and legs as if a dull blade was pushing out on her skin. She began to scream and cry with the extreme pain racing through her. Her step father pulled over to the side of the road running to the side of the car that contained the thrashing girl. "What's wrong?" he yelled over her screaming. "Pain...every...where." that was all she was able to get out before blacking out from the pain.

When she woke up she was lying in a bed in the corner of a room. She looked around there was a suitcase in one corner the bed she was in in another and doors in the other two. She got up and went to the first door and opened it. It was the bathroom. She walked over to the other and opened it cautiously. As she stepped out a young man and an older man stepped in front of her path. "Where am I? And who are you two? Why am I here?" she asked giving the older man a death glare. "All of your questions will be answered soon." the older man said towering over the angry girl. "Are you trying to intimidate me? Ha please you're not scary at all. What with that line all your questions will be answered soon that sound like a line from a movie." she angrily yelled at the bewildered looking man. He had expected her to be scared and freighted not angry and intimidating. As the older man just stood there shocked the younger man took the chance to introduce himself to this beautiful girl. "Hi names Carlo. This is Bill. Someone will be coming in shortly to explain what's going on. In the meantime if you need anything just knock on the door and me or bill will get it for you." he stuck out his hand and gave her a dazzling smile. She gladly shook his hand and returned the smile. "Nice to meet you I'm Angel or Jamie either one."

After that she waited almost two hours when the door opened and a beautiful woman stepped in. "well they weren't kidding when they said you were drop dead gorgeous Jamie." she said giving me a welcoming smile. "Thank you. Your very pretty yourself." I said motioning for her to come into the room completely. "We need to talk Jamie you are not in trouble but this is very important. You might want to sit down." Jamie looked at her confused. "Okay." she said hesitantly as she sat down on the bed. "Okay well I am just going to tell you the points instead of wearing this conversation out." she said with a sigh as she sat down. Jamie nodded for her to continue. "okay then... first of all your adopted second the family you belong to has two sons third your real last name is Evans fourth you will be moving to a new city tonight and the final thing is... you're a weapon so is your brother. You will be going to a special school that will help you they will explain everything to you." she took a deep breath when she was done then looked to the girl who's world was just flipped upside down. "Wow... that explains a lot... when does my plane leave?" Jamie asked as if she was not just told something majorly important. The woman next to here just stared at her shocked that this child didn't even care that she would have no one. "In one hour... your things are over there." she pointed to the suitcase in the corner. "Thank you. Well I'm gonna catch some shut eye before I have to get ready to go. bye." she smiled getting her emotions back. The woman just waved and left the room leaving Jamie just sitting there in the middle of it. She crawled into the bed and closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

Meanwhile in Death City.

"Maka! Make some food I'm hungry!" Soul hollered through their apartment. She came in the room and pecked him on the cheek "you're making dinner tonight! You promised." she whined. "Fine! Let's just go out call the gang see if they haven't already grabbed something to eat. Making dinner is so uncool." he said mumbling the last part to himself. Maka called up Kid, Liz and Patty. Even though Kid and Liz were a couple Patty tagged around most of the time. Then she called Black*Star and Tsubaki and could hear Black*Star raving about his godliness in the background. Then Crona who said he didn't know how to deal with social events.

About forty minutes later Soul was banging on the bathroom door yelling at Maka to hurry up. "Make what the hell is taking so long? So uncool." "Sorry Soul I'm ready now." she said as she opened the door. "How do I look?" "amazing." he said as he smiled and gave her a kiss. They got there at right as Kid said they must. Maka had an uneasy feeling during dinner. She felt as though something big was going to happen tomorrow but what?

Enoon: Ta-Da amazing right? Ha okay well I have some announcements but I'm too lazy so my friends here are gonna say them.

Maka: Enoon will most likely post every weekend or when she has time sometimes you may get two chapters in one week!

Jamie: Enoon is playing a fun game and wants you to join! Each week she will post a question the person with best answer or the only answer will be put in the story! Oh! P.M. your answers Kay?

Soul: Oww... my head. WHAT? I was out for 2 chapters wow... Maka I was happy surprised not upset! So no more Maka Chops Okay?

Maka: Okay *helps Soul off floor*

Enoon: What would Soul do if a very attractive girl hugged him and he was dating Maka? Bye!


	3. New to Me

Enoon: Hey there lets hop to it shall we?  
Jamie: This loser doesn't own much (that would include soul eater) except me most unfortunately.  
Enoon:Mean aren't we? well enjoy :)

New to me

In Death City

I AM THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK*STAR BOW DOWN TO M-" He yelled at the tops of his lungs before being yanked off the table. "Black*Star calm down." Tusbaki panicked trying to calm her boyfriend down. "Ya Black*Star listen to her for once! If not, the other option is a Maka Chop." Maka said pulling out a book that was previously concealed. "Maka where do you carry those books?" Black*Star huffed calming down. "You don't need to know. Tusbaki, Liz, Patty lets go get some soda." Maka gave a wicked grin as she said this. "okay." the girls got up and headed to the counter. "Yo Soul I bet you know where she keeps all those books." Black*Star nudged his friend in the shoulder. Soul just dismissed him as he shook off the small blush that had crept onto his face. "Don't be so perverted it so un-cool." Soul mumbled. "Yes Soul how is your relationship with Maka?" Kid asked. "Good I guess... she seems happy... I dunno!" Soul said unsure of his words. Just then the four girls came walking back with cups in hand.

About thirty minutes later they were almost done they're meals when Patty had pointed out that Kid was asymmetrical and he had one of his attacks. "Calm down Kid you're not asymmetrical garbage!" Liz smiled at her boyfriend who was crumpled up on the floor. "But I am! I am not worthy of being your boyfriend you deserve someone more...more symmetrical." Kid whined into his arm. At the mention of the word 'boyfriend' she blushed a little. "Don't say that, you're perfect, Okay?" she keep blushing as she helped him up. "Me and Tusbaki are going to see a movie you guys wanna join?" Black*Star said with a normal voice which shocked his friends. "Yes that would be great." Liz smiled at Tusbaki then Kid. "Soul, Maka will you be joining us?" Kid asked. "Nope I'm Beat! Soul and I are heading home!" Maka said as she stretched. After they said their good byes Maka and Soul walked towards his bike. "Let's get home I'm tired and cold." Maka whined as she climbed onto the bike clinging to him. He just nodded his head and started the bike up.

When they arrived home Maka immediately changed into a tank top and some sweat pants. She tiredly stumbled over to Souls room and feel into his bed. As soon as she plopped onto the bed she was greeted by a huff. "Hey you really were tired weren't you?" he asked as he pulled her off of his stomach and tucked her under his arm. "Mmmmhmmmm" she hummed into his chest. With that they drifted into sleep.

Meanwhile in California

She awoke to Knocking on a door. She opened her eyes to see that the sound was coming from the door that lead to the hall. "Jamie time to leave for your flight dear." said the woman who had come into her room only 30 minutes ago. "okay." she mumbled as she stretched. She pulled her heavy body out of the body and started towards the door. By tomorrow, she would be in death city and on the track to finding her family. Her** real **family. Though she was excited she knew that she was no longer the same girl that lived in California she was someone she wasn't familiar with.  
"Will I have an escort?" Jamie asked the woman "Yes." She said with a smile "I will be escorting you." "Good then you can tell me about my brothers."  
"I think that would be great." The woman gave her a warm smile as she ushered her out of the room and towards the elevator.

Within the next hour they were on a plane and on the way to death city. "So I don't believe that I caught your name in our earlier conversation." Jamie said as she looked towards the woman. "Oh yes, how rude oh me not to introduce myself. I'm Catherin." "That's a Lovely name." Jamie gave Catherin a small smile. "thank you."  
"so if you don't mind me asking can you please tell me about my brother?"  
"Okay lets begin, Your weapon brother is currently enrolled in the same school you'll be going too. His name is Soul Evans, but he goes by Soul Eater. His mister is a girl approximately the same age and her name is Maka Alburn she is also his girlfriend, they live together in an apartment close to the school, your brother and Maka are very important people they saved a lot of people. One more thing, Maka is half weapon the same type as your brother and we believe you also." She let out a huff of breath as I prossesed this. _Humph if he looks anything like me then she must be cute, and strong willed. _She laughed to herself as she thought this. "Watch out death city here I come." With that she drifted into a sleep full of possibilities for my brother and his girlfriend.

BACK IN DEATH CITY

Maka laid on Soul then suddenly shot up straight up hitting Soul's chin in the process. "Ow! What the hell Maka! Are you okay?" He said as he wrapped one arm around her and the other to message his aching nose. "I-I just had this dream, and there was this girl and she looked like you but at the same time she didn't it was weird, and then when she saw me she started waving and then started talking but I couldn't understand except for the last part, 'I'll see you soon.'" she seemed confused if anything. "Maka it was a dream it doesn't mean anything. Come 'on its probably just because of what you ate, relax I'm right here." Soul soothed as he rubbed her back, trying to coax her into sleep.

Enoon: Hey now it's true I AM alive.*pets gun*

Enoon: and I learned how to shoot a gun GO WOMEN EMPOWERMENT.

Maka: Maybe I should try it…

Soul: I think you are plenty empowered without a gun.

Jamie: So two questions this week.

Maka: Should Jamie change her name to Angel when she registers for DWMA?

Soul: And is Maka the jealousy type? (we all know the answer to this one)

Enoon: thank you to CrystalizedWinds and neko-chan190138 for favorites and thanks to Alik Takeda CrystalizedWinds for the follows thanks for the constructive comments Sincerely The Sign Painter and Dear, shania If you don't like the pairings why the heck are you reading this? I did mention there ARE pairings, I do hope you ALL continue to read it would make me happy.:)  
bye!


End file.
